


Total Eclipse

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Lamen Week 2020 [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Prompt Fill, Sappiness, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: Damen, a student from Greece on an exchange program to the US, spends a year with the de Vere family in Olympia, Washington. He falls in love with the younger of the two de Vere boys, Laurent, at first sight. Even though Laurent, reserved and bookish, falls for Damen as well, it takes both of them a while to figure out that the attraction and the infatuation are mutual – but once they do, once the walls break between them, they spend as much time together as they possibly can, their main concern for now being how to hide their relationship from the rest of the de Vere family.This “excerpt” catches them one lazy Saturday afternoon – Laurent’s parents and his older brother Auguste are on a trip to Seattle for the weekend.A/N: Laurent has just turned sixteen in this. If that bothers you, this is maybe not for you.Written as a contribution for#Lamen Week 2020over on tumblr - Day 6: Fluff.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Lamen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797085
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	Total Eclipse

Damen closes his eyes and tilts his head back so the water from the showerhead above can hit his face directly. He runs his fingers through his wet curls and sighs. Even though the falling water feels good on his skin he hates taking a shower after sex with Laurent. After sex with Laurent, he smells like it – he smells like sex, like sweat, like saliva, like come, like Laurent, and he hates washing all that away. But the come, his and Laurent’s come, on his stomach and chest had begun to dry and itch, so he had disentangled himself from Laurent’s embrace as carefully and as silently as possible as not to wake him, had placed a very soft kiss on Laurent’s lips, a kiss like a warm summer breeze, and had made his way from his room to the family bathroom, across the hall, naked.

He smiles. The water really doesn’t feel too bad running down his body, so he lets it, thinking of the two and a half days that lie ahead of them – two and a half days alone with Laurent, his parents and Auguste in Seattle and not due back home before Monday night. He can hold Laurent in his arms as much as he likes during the next two and a half days, Laurent can fall asleep and wake up in his arms, and he can kiss him whenever he feels like it, which is basically always. He can slip underneath the covers next to Laurent and let his hands explore Laurent’s body over and over, and he can be inside of Laurent or the other way round as often as they desire, which, as well, is basically always. He can fuck Laurent in his bed, in Laurent’s bed, on the dining table, on the kitchen counter, he can suck him off on the sofa or—

Damen bites his lips. His cock is stirring and quickly hardening, and he wraps his fingers around it, already desperate for release again. A short, husky laugh falls from his lungs. The effect even the mere thought of Laurent has on him is truly breathtaking. He has never been this constantly horny, not even at sixteen. Everything about Laurent turns him on, everything. Laurent’s body, Laurent’s mind, the look in Laurent’s eyes and the way it changes and challenges him, his lips, oh god, his lips, and—

He bites back a moan, but then he remembers that he doesn’t have to, that nobody’s in the house whom he has to prevent from hearing. So, on the next stroke, he doesn’t hold back the sound, and hearing himself moan like that turns him on even more. This isn’t going to take very lo—

“Who said you could start without me?”

Damen flinches, but then he smiles again as Laurent closes the shower door and wraps his arms around Damen from behind. He slots up against Damen’s backside as if he were made to stand there, to fit against Damen like that. Damen can feel that Laurent is aroused as well, his cock swelling against the back of Damen’s thigh.

“Hmmmmm,” Damen makes and takes up stroking himself again. “You feel good…”

“I’ve been watching you,” Laurent kisses between Damen’s shoulder blades. “You look like a fucking Greek statue. Like Apollon jerking off.” He rolls his hips against Damen, and Damen’s stomach lurches. His strokes on his cock speed up a little, but he slows his hand down again after just a short moment. Now that Laurent is here with him, he wants this to last. Well, at least a little longer.

Laurent has begun to rock against Damen, and the slide of Laurent’s groin against Damen’s wet skin feels so good it tugs at Damen’s stomach and makes his heart miss a beat. When Laurent’s hand reaches around Damen’s body and closes around his own, Damen’s hips jerk erratically.

“Do you want to kill me?” he moans, thrusting his hips forward, fucking into their joined hands. 

He can feel Laurent nod, and a second later, a butterfly whisper against his spine. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Damen groans. If he wants to fuck Laurent in here, in the shower, he’d better make it quick or he won’t last before he’s even inside of him. 

“Fuck me,” Laurent mouths against his back, rolling his hips against Damen in a tantalizing rhythm, his cock rock hard between Damen’s ass cheeks, causing intoxicating, delicious friction that goes straight to Damen’s groin. “I want you to fuck me…”

Too caught up in the way they’re moving together, Damen just keeps going for a moment, but when he can feel the beginning of his climax building deep inside of him, he freezes and squeezes his eyes shut so tightly he sees stars. 

As always, Laurent gets the clue immediately, and stops as well, taking his hand off of Damen’s cock and stepping backwards a little so their bodies don’t touch anymore. Just the tip of his cock does, then, pulsing against Damen’s crack, and Damen has to take a small step forward at that, lest this dangerously focused sensation sends him over the edge.

“God,” he pants, resting his hands against the wall of the shower for a moment. “You _are_ going to kill me.” He takes a couple of deep, shaky breaths and laughs. “Come here,” he says and turns around. He grabs Laurent and pulls him close against him, capturing his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. “God, you taste good. You taste _so_ good,” he kisses into Laurent’s mouth, exploring, caressing, fucking it with his tongue. 

Their bodies have begun to move together again, their hips rolling and thrusting, and their cocks hard and throbbing between them. After only a couple of those thrusts Damen is already dangerously close again, and he breaks their kiss and looks Laurent in the eyes.

“I want you,” he whispers, and Laurent nods.

Damen turns Laurent around, and Laurent’s hands come to rest against the wall of the shower, a little below where Damen’s hands have been mere moments ago. 

Tilting his head back, Laurent spreads his legs a little, and moans low in his throat when Damen’s fingers find their way between his cheeks. He’s still a little loose from their last round, Damen can feel that, but he loves playing with Laurent’s ass, so he teases him with his fingers for a while until a constant stream of curses pours from Laurent’s lips. He grins.

“Ready?”

“What do you think!?”

Damen’s grin falters. “Shit,” he murmurs, glancing down at his achingly hard cock. “I don’t ha—”

Laurent’s right hand reaches over his shoulder, holding a small foil package. 

Damen’s eyes widen. “How—”

“Magic,” Laurent says, and Damen can actually hear the smug grin on Laurent’s face in that one word.

He takes the condom from Laurent’s hand, catches a corner of the package between his teeth and tears it open. The wrapper drops to the floor, and Damen quickly rolls the condom over his cock. Then he parts Laurent’s cheeks, positions himself and slides into Laurent’s body in one languid thrust. 

Their moans become one, and when Damen is fully sheathed and stills, Laurent’s breathing hitches. Damen loves that sound. It has easily become his favorite sound in the world. He buries his face against Laurent’s hair for a moment, his hands on Laurent’s hips, and keeps their bodies completely still.

Laurent’s muscles tighten around him, and his cock swells in response, and Laurent’s strangled moan fills his entire being to the brim. 

“Move,” Laurent whispers, and Damen shakes his head. “Please.” Laurent begging has to be the most wonderful thing in the universe, Damen is sure of that. “Please, move,” Laurent says again, and Damen shakes his head once more.

“No.”

“Oh god,” Laurent moans, and his muscles tighten again. He’s trembling, and Damen loves, loves, loves the rapt desperation in Laurent’s voice. “Let me move, please, oh fuck, Damen, god, please, please let me move… I want to—”

Laurent’s words are cut short by an involuntary jerk of his hips, and despite his best efforts, Damen’s body answers in kind. It doesn’t take much longer after that, Laurent fucking into his fist, and Damen into Laurent’s tight heat. Damen comes first, and before he’s finished, Laurent follows him, his come spurting against the shower wall in hot white strands. 

“You’re amazing,” Damen kisses against the side of Laurent’s throat, licking over that special spot there over and over again, knowing full well how sensitive that spot is and how much Laurent likes being touched or kissed there, especially during the final waves of his climax. “Amazing…”

“Yeah,” Laurent pants, still shuddering with his release. “Yeah….”

They quickly dry each other off afterwards and slip into Damen’s bed again. Laurent is lying on his back, his hands under his head, and Damen is on his side, looking down at Laurent, smiling.

Damen’s fingers are traveling Laurent’s chest and stomach in lazy patterns, brushing over Laurent’s nipples every now and then and diving into the hollow of his throat. 

Laurent is smiling as well, his lips red and well-kissed, his eyes glittering with joy. “Tell me about Greece again,” he says, catching Damen’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss to Damen’s knuckles before he lets go of it again and tucks his hand beneath his head once more. “Tell me.”

Damen nods. 

“It’s so beautiful there,” he says softly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Laurent’s lips. “The sand on the beach is as white as your skin, and the sky is as blue as your eyes. The sea, too. You wouldn’t believe how blue the sea can be. And the sun—” Damen kisses Laurent again “—the sun would make your hair look like white gold. You would love it there.”

“I would burn,” Laurent whispers, and Damen knows he isn’t just talking about the sun’s effect on his sensitive skin. 

“I wouldn’t let you,” Damen says, tilting his head. “I would shield you, I would eclipse the sun for you.”

“How?”

“Hm,” Damen says, narrowing his eyes a bit, conjuring up a slight frown. “I would stand at your feet, the sun in my back, and I’d shield you from it.”

“And,” Laurent swallows, and there is that tug in Damen’s stomach again, that tug that happens so often when he’s with Laurent. “And if the sun was in zenith?”

Damen knows that Laurent knows that the sun never reaches zenith in Greece, so he just plays along, his smile broadening again.

“Then I’d—”

He moves until he’s on top of Laurent, covering Laurent’s entire body with his. His lips brush against Laurent’s, and he can feel Laurent’s cock begin to stir between their bodies.

“A total eclipse,” Laurent murmurs against Damen’s lips, and Damen nods.

Laurent’s hands come to rest on the small of Damen’s back, the most delicious touch, and Damen gasps when Laurent lets the tips of his fingers run along Damen’s crack. 

“That reminds me,” Laurent grins, and Damen rolls his hips a little, just because he can. “I’ll show you mum’s record collection later. She has all the eighties.”

“Oh god,” Damen laughs. “Do I even want to know?”

The tip of Laurent’s tongue darts out and licks over Damen’s lips, and Laurent nods. “And When The Rain Begins To Fall,” he says. “And Gloria.”

“I love Gloria,” Damen says, making his voice sound as serious as possible, biting back a laugh, and Laurent tries to keep a straight face as well, but after just a couple of moments, they fail. 

_This is so much fun,_ Damen thinks, cupping Laurent’s face with both his hands. _This is—_

“Will you take me there one day?” Laurent asks, and Damen knows exactly what he means. 

He nods. 

“Yeah,” he kisses against Laurent’s sweet, pliant lips. “Yeah, of course. I will.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](https://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say "Hi!"!


End file.
